Vocaloid Generation 4
by Suki - Kirai - Aishiteru
Summary: The Vocaloid Generation 4 stroke! Submit your OC to make him become a Vg4! See your OC live different adventure while getting close to their favorite Vocaloids! Vocaloids X OCs, only PM.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day at the Vocaloid house. Everything was peaceful, nothing seemed to darkened this beautiful, perfect day.

It was the morning, everyone eating their breakfast: Len ate his banana, Miku her leek, Gakupo his eggplant, Gumi and Gumo ate their bunch of carrots, Piko ate normal toast, Teto had her french bread, Miki ate cherries and Kaito his dear ice cream. All the others Vocaloids, fanmade and Utauloids were still sleeping. Needless to say it was still early in the morning. Then, someone kicked the kitchen doors open, breaking the former silence.

"Hi everyone!" shouted cheerfully Rin, sitting beside her twin at the table. "I found this letter. Someone know what it is?"

"Nope. But we should know after had opened the letter." answered Len.

Luka, as the responsible girl in the big family which was Vocaloid, opened the letter. As she did so, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's happening?" asked Gakupo.

"What's written?" continued Gumo.

"Wake up all the others. Now." she said, fixing the paper in her hand.

Everyone nodded and went to wake up the others.

Every Vocaloids, Utauloids and Genderbends known was in the auditorium installed in the house. Luka stepped up on the scene, he letter in her hands.

"We received this letter this morning, announcing the arrival of the Vocaloids Generation 4 in this house."

All the person sat there began to whisper.

"What will happen to us?"

"Their making to much of Vocaloids! They'll make us, the old one, disappear!"

Luka motionned the silence before continuing.

"They're going to arrive tomorrow. The letter don't mentioned how much of them will come, if there will be twins, gendrbend or Utauloid with them. But be aware: what is truly alarming is that these Vocaloids were before humans. They know us and hadn't been created for the only purpoe to sing." she said.

Everyone nodded in silence, the new shocking them.

(In the human world)

"Want to become a Vocaloid? It is now possible! You can be part of the Vocaloid Generation 4! Just sign the form and enter the world of the famous Vocaloids!" yelled a man, standing on a scene, a table right before the scene.

"Attention, this is a limited offer! Take your chance, don't wait!" he continued, as people rushed to sign the form.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearence:**

**Personnality:**

**Outfit:**

**Crush:**

**Character Items:**

_**Optionnal**_

**Voice:**

**Singing genre:**

**School Uniform (if you want to personnalize it for your OC. Usually, it's a white button-up shirt, with a dark pink bow, navy blue vest and skirt with knee-lenght socks and dark-colored shoes for girl, white button-up shirt, navy blue vest and pants, red tie and dark shoes for boy.):**

**History:**

**With which Vocaloid, Utauloid, fanmade they'll go along:**

**Extra:**

_**So, to explain, the Vocaloids live in another universe, like, but are like humans (not robot) and all around 16, 17, 18 years old.**_

_**As it's Vocaloid X OC, you can choose whichever Vocaloid, Utauloid or Fanmade you want, about if he's/she's taken. Len, Luo, Kaito, Oliver, and Mayu are already taken (I'll added the others taken as I'll get them and the one with multiple crush isn't written, they'll have one boyfriend/girlfriend anyway.). And your character isn't obligate to be realistic, they can have whichever haircolor or eyecolor you want.**_

_**Only PM please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You can still send OC in. Also, this chapter is only use to show the OC.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own the Vocaloid nor almost all the OC.**

A girl walked in a giant hall, her steps echoing in the silent white-colored hall. She stopped in front of big double door. Above the doors was written: Meeting Room. The girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, then looked in a mirror hung beside the doors. She looked at her reflection. She had short black hair and pale bluish green eyes. She had a ghostly skin and was rather short. She wore a loose light blue shirt under an open black jacket which end at her knee, the sleeves stopping at the elbows. She wore black pants and black boots. She also had fingerless black glove. She also had a tatto on her left forearm, _broken_.

She shook her head before entering the meeting room, which was empty, about the long table and black chairs, and silent, an heavy silence which was broken by her footstep. She looked around, noticing the black chair at the end of the table, obviously for the chef. She sat in it, turning to saw through the window. Then, she heard the doors opened and people talking. She quickly stood up, staring at the two person.

The first one was a girl, with long curly pink hair, tied in a low ponytail on the right. She had pale green eyes and a pale skin, less than the short-haired one. She wore a thight black sweat-shirt with a pink bow in the back, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black shorts and black knee-length boots with pink lace. She also had black and pink bracelet and a crown necklace. She had a tatto under her left eyes, which was a crown.

The second person was a boy, with short green hair and eyes, who was tall. He wore a green shirt under an open black hoodie, black shorts and boots. he also had a green belt and suspenders.

It was silent in the meeting room. The two newcomers stared at the girl while she looked back.

"Hi! I'm Akio Tsukinari an this is Sakura Jinuchi." the boy said, breaking the silence, motioning toward the pink-haired gil who waved silenciously.

"Mio Kazuki." coldly answered the black-haired girl.

"Do you know if others will come or not?" asked Sakura with a soft voice. Mio shook her head to say no.

"We can't be the only one to want to become Vocaloid! It's impossible. They'll just come later, that's all." answered Akio, sitting in a chair as the door opened once again.

A girl entered in the room. She had shoulder-lenght red-brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She had green eyes and a rather pale skin. She wore a black hairband, a light blue crop top with a rather low cut and a short skirt of the same colour. She hold in her arms a green jacket which had Natsuri Tsumine onto the left sleeve.

After her was a guy with pale blue hair and eyes. He was tall and had a precelain-like skin. He wore a black button-up shirt, a pale blue necktie and black pants, with pale blue converses and belt.

The last to enter was a girl, with hair was in drills like Teto Kasane, but longer. The drills reached her waist and her hair was dark red with teal streaks. She had light blue eyes and cat ears that match her haircolor. She wore a sleeveless tan turtle neck, brown tie, black skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She also wore headphones, which were light blue, matching her eyes. She has black and light blue bangs.

"Hi! I'm Natsuri Tsumine!" said the first girl. She turned to the boy, waiting for his name.

"Kiminnari Konisu." he answered, his voice as cold as Mio.

"And me I'm Eri Tsukoyomi!" said the last newcomer. The three others introduce themselves.

"So, you want to become Vocaloid too, huh?" asked Akio.

"Yup!" said Natsuri before the doors was thrown open again.

"Will that ever stop?" muttered Mio.

The first to entered was a girl with a tan skin, long brown hair which reached her back and brown eyes. She wore a magenta sundress with a pink bow, an ametheyst necklace shaped like a butterfly with matching bracelet, magenta flip-flops and magenta headband.

The second one was a boy, with choppy dark brown hair, almond blue eyes and creamy white toned skin. He wore a black hoddie jacket over a plain white T shirt. He also had long blue jeans with black sneakers.

After, it was another girl with knee-lenght wavy violet-marroon hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore a dark purple strapless, mid thigh corset dress with black lace embroidery with the bottom part a 3 tiered, a tutu skirt helm and fish net tights with it. Her gloves are fishnet up until her forearm then the edging is floral black lace. She wears black combat boots. She also has a choker necklace with a big X charm on it.

The following was also a girl. She had shoulder brown maroon hair that she tied into curly low pigtails and she has straight bangs. She had pink eyes, and a heart shape birth mark under her left eye. She wore a really puffy white tutu, paired with a white ruffle collar sleeveless top, with a hot pink tie and belt. Her shoes are bow ankle boots with some pink stockings.

After was her twin, or who look like her twin. He had hair like Lui Hibiki but spiked out and blue. He had blue eyes. He wore a blue and red argyle sweater vest with a black blazer along with a pastel colors striped scarf, ripped jeans, and brown lace-up boots.

Then, it was another boy. He had short black hair which is a bit messy in the front. He had bright green eyes and is a bit pale. He has a v shaped face and a small nose, he had pale lips and big eyes. He was a bit tall and had a average weight. He wore black belt boots with belt covered. He also wore black leather pants with a dark gren belt. On his upper body he wears a dark green shirt with a black jacket. The jacket is a little bit thick and has some belts (similar to the belt on the boots. ) around the jacket.

The last one was a girl, her eyes were a bright green. She had golden/light blonde hair. It has loose curls in it, falling down a little after her bust. She also had sidebangs. She wore big pink rose like accessories and small brown feathers on the right side of her head ( Like those things you see brides wear ). She had a skinny body with slender arms and normal sized breasts. She also has a small blue phoenix tattoo on her upper back she was mysteriously born with. She wore a pink, black and brown corset and a pink skirt with the end black. She also wore a black and browm belt, with one suspender on her left hip. She had black and pink boots with brown and pink high socks. She also had pink and brown sleeves, but not attached to the corset.

"Hi! I'm Akio Tsukinari, this is Natsuri Tsumine, Eri Tsukoyomi, Sakura Jinuchi, Kiminnari Konisu and Mio Kazuki." Akio said, pointing toward the right person as he told their name.

"I'm Luna Michiko." answered the last arrived.

"I'm Ayako Suzuki." replied the first entered.

"I'm Jun Tatsuya." said the second arrived.

"My name is Riria Shion!" continued the violet-maroon haired girl.

"I'm Natsume Fay." quitely said the second boy.

"Hi! I'm Sora Haruki and this is my twin Himeno." said the brown-maroon haired girl, motionning her twin as he nodded.

"Now that the presentation are done, let's have a talk." said a deep voice behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that the presentation are done, let's have a talk."

All the person present in the room turned to face the man who had said this. He had black hair and his eyes were hide by some dark sunglasses. He wore a dark work outfit, the one that the high-society worker wore.

At his side stood a girl. She had wavy blonde hair. Her hair only reached her tailbone. She had a healthy porcelain skin. She had a cerulean eye and a slightly different emerald eye. By slightly different, they typically look cerulean. In the light, you can see the emerald eye. She was slim and slender, very lithe. She wore a black lolita like shirt with strings crossing the bare back in pink. She wore a black skirt with a pink trim and belt like Miku. She had knee covering pink socks. She had black leather boots that are almost as high. She had a pink ribbon that attaches the sleeveless shirt to the back of her neck. She had the arm warmer like things like IA.

"About what?" asked Mio, her voice deep, almost like a boy voice.

"About what will happen to you all, how you'll become a Vocaloid. You all have your own style, which is great. We have apparently no problem with the appearence for now..." the black-haired men said.

"Who are you first?" asked Akio.

"I'm Akitoshi Izumi, the person who will make you become Vocaloid." answered the black-haired man.

"And her? Who is she?" wondered Natsuri, mentioning the blond-haired girl.

"I'm Illyaria Aoki." she replied, slightly bowing.

"Follow me, please." said Akitoshi, the teenagers after him.

"Illyaria Aoki? Isn't it like Lapis Aoki?" asked Riria to Illyaria, while following Akitoshi.

"Well, she is my cousin, even if she don't remember it." replied the blond-haired girl.

"And me, it's Kaito, my brother who doesn't remember me. But soon, I'll met him again!" said Riria. Illyaria nodded, smiling as Riria smiled back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Akitoshi brought them in a black room, with one wall from a dark blue, which seem not solid.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, staring at the moving wall.

"It's what will bring you in the vocaloid's world. But before, I shall register your voice to do the voicebank, in all the language you know. I'll begin with Illyaria." Akitoshi said, bringing them in another room, which was obviously made for recording. "Now, you have to sing a song, a short one while I'll register, one for each language you know. Let's begin."

Illyaria sat on a chair, placed the headphones on her head and started to sing, firstly in korean, then in english, after in french, in chinese, in spanish and finally in japanese.

"You know that much of lauguage?" asked Eri.

"Yeah... I was learning Russian but didn't finished to learn it, I only kniw a few words." Illyaria smiled sheepishly.

"Now, Mio!" said happily Akitoshi as Mio went to sat, her face emotionless.

She began to sang in japanese, than in korean, chinese, english and french.

After, it was Akio, which sang in japanes and english, with chinese.

All the others sang in english and japanese.

"Now, you can enter the vocaloid world." Akitoshi said, leading back at the black room with the dark blue wall. "Goodbye!"

They all passed through the wall, Ayako first.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"When are they suppose to arrive?" said an over-stressed Len.

"I don't know Len. Nobody know." answered Luka.

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" he yelled.

"Calm down Len! You're over-stressing! Why are you stressing that much anyway?" asked Rin.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouts, falling on his knee, his face hid in his hands.

"Outside! They're outside! They had arrived!" yelled Oliver, who had suddenly burst in the room.

Len rushed outside, the others following him.

Luo, Mayu, Piko, Gumo, Yuma, Luki, Mikuo, Miku, Gumi, SeeU and Kaito was already there, with other unknown person.

"Six guys and eight girls?" said Len, tilting his head to the side.

"But... There is only five guys!" said Luna.

"Why do I saw six then?" Len answered.

"I'm a fucking girl, idiot!" replied Mio, slapping Len in the face.

"A...A-a-a gi-i-irl?" he stuttered. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't knew! I'm sorry! Please frogive me!" He said, on his knee, his hand joined with puppy dog eyes. Mio looked at him coldly, than winced.

"Only for this time, idiot." she replied coldly, walking away.

"Tsundere." muttered Len.

"What?" asked Mio, turning to face him, her arms crossed on her chest.

"N-n-no-nothing!" he answered, stuttering once again. After she looked away, he let out a quiet sigh.

"Welcome to the vocaloid house!" said cheerfully Gumi.

"I hope we get along!" added Luo.

"We'll surely do!" replied Sora, while Himeno nodded.

"You are surely the announced Harukoid, right?" asked Luka.

"Right." answered Himeno, nodding.

"Anyway, we should show you the house!" said Rin.

"They are 14, so we could split in team of three and show them the house." added Gumo.

"Sure! So.. Mio, Kiminarri and Natsume should go with Len, me, Riria and Illyaria with Kaito, Akio, Jun and Eri with Luo, Ayako, Himeno and Sakura with Gumo. Finally, Sora and Luna with Oliver." said Natsuri.

"Let's go!" said Akio as the group formed theirselves.

Len gulped. _I ain't truly with the tomboy girl, right? She'll make me suffer, I'm sure of it. Probably even more worse than Rin! It'll be horrible... _(A/N: This is Len thoughts. The thought will always be in italics, with the name of who think it near.)

"So hum... Who's who?" asked Len.

"I'm Natsume Fay, this is Kiminnari Konisu and Mio Kazuki." answered Natsume, pointing Kiminnari and Mio as he said their name.

"Sure... I guess you know who I am... It's Len Kagamine anyway." he said.

"I'll still call you idiot, it fits you way more better." replied Mio, making Kiminnarri smiled. Len frowned.

"Yeah. Let's go on with the visit, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair: I don't own Vocaloids.**

**Note: You can still send Ocs in, but I won't accept alot, being near the number of Oc I want.**

"Oh no! We are late!" Said a girl. She had back length black hair, deep blue eyes and a peach colored skin. She had a star birthmark on the shoulder. She wore a uniform-like outfit with a tie, rolled up sleeves, a grey skirt, a silver belt, and boots. The tie and the belt are loose so it looks trendy. On her left side there are small pins, which were for accessories only. Her tie and socks were both blue. Her socks go up to the lower thigh portion. The skirt is very short and her boots had black strings, which goes from the heels to the bottom part of her knees.

"We're only late for the visit tour." Said a girl with long dark brown hair with hot pink highlights. She had light curls. She was curvy and slim. She wore a hot pink, mid-thigh length dress with a black, broken, sparkling heart on it. She also had a leather jacket and black, pink laced boots.

"Maybe we could ask for a visit to a Vocaloid…" added a girl with waist length white hair, tied back by a black ribbon. Her bangs cover her right eye, which was hazel, as well as for the left one. She had an average height and she was curvy. She wore a knee length black dress under white jacket. She also had black thigh highs and silver flats.

Seeing Yuma, Dell and Akaito talking to each other, the first girl immediately walked toward them, dragging the two others girl behind her.

"Hey! Hum, we were late for the visit tour and I was wondering if you could show us the house…" the first girl said.

"It's sure that you could easily get lost in that house…" said Yuma. The house, or more the mansion, was extremely big, all the Vocaloids, Utauloids and Fanmade living in it.

"What are your names?" asked Dell.

"I'm Yuki Shirogane." Said the first girl.

"My name is Renee Rose Thompson. I'm from America." The second girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kumiko Saruwatari." Quietly said the last one.

"I guess you know us all… But anyway, I'm Akaito Shion, this is Dell Honne and Yuma." Said Akaito. The three girls nodded.

"So, we begin the tour?" asked Yuki, as the others nodded.

The guy trio led them to the dining room.

"Here is where we eat." Flatly said Yuma.

"We should show them the school first. The others are probably all showing the house, so we won't be all showing the same place at the same time…" said Dell, as Akaito nodded.

"We'll show you the school first, okay?"

…..

"Kaito, don't you remember me?" asked Riria, who was clearly annoyed by Kaito's incapability at remember who was his sister.

"I-ii-… I don't remember I can't! I only remember when I woke up here!" he cried as Riria hit him. She was pissed off.

How could her own brother, his little brother, couldn't remember her? It was HER who showed him what was ice cream, when they were both younger. Couldn't he remember of that?

"Can't you remember the first time you ate ice cream?" she asked. The two others, Illyaria and Natsuri, just quietly looked at them. What could they do anyway?

"I remember… I remember that it was a hot summer day. It was so hot that you could do nothing about sweating. Then… She… Someone, with maroon-violet hair… She gave me an ice cream cone. It was to blueberry. She gave it to me while saying that it would refresh me. And it does.. It was delicious, the most delicious thing I never ate. I thanked her and she was… She was my sister…" said Kaito, opening his eyes and realizing that this girl, Riria, was his sister. His elder sister, who always had cared of him and who showed him what was ice cream, this delicious thing.

Riria smiled and hugged her brother while the two other sighed, the tension finally gone.

"Now that's finished, can we visit for real, now?" asked Natsuri, wanting to swipe away any trace of the past awkwardness.

The Shion siblings nodded just like Illyaria.

"Wanna see my hidden Ice cream place?"

"Now, we'll know where we could steal it!" said Riria as Illyaria laughed.

"Forget that! I won't show you it finally!" Kaito yelled, smiling.

"Thinking of it, I'm hungry. Want to eat some ice cream… Can't you share, Kaito?" Natsuri asked.

"Keep dreaming. Nobody will ever have the tiniest bite of my ice cream!" he said, opening a fridge door, to saw a little Gachapoid eating some mint ice cream.

"MY ICE CREAM!"

…


	5. Chapter 5

SeeU ran to her brother, yelling "She's here! Our cousin is finally here!"

She jumped into her brother's arm, almost strangling him while hugging him.

"You're really excited to see her again, don't you?" SeeWoo answered, smiling.

"Aren't you happy to see her again?" pouted SeeU.

"Yes, but I'm worrying if you'll strangle her with your death hugs…" replied SeeWoo, as his twin hit his head.

"Idiot!" she shouts.

"SeeU-unni! SeeWoo-oppa!" shouts a sweet and angelic voice, which was one of a girl.

"SunnE!" yelled back SeeU, hugging her cousin. She had gray eyes with flecks of purple, green and blue. She had long knee length platinum blonde hair with gray and neon orange cat ears. She wore white lace dress uniform with a gray blazer, which stopped at her mid tights. Black ribbons were tied at the back of her gray flats. She was curvy and her clothes were kind of small and she reached an average height. She had long black eyelashes. SunnE also had gray and orange cuffs on her wrists like SeeU. SunnE and SeeU looked exactly alike, but SunnE had a slightly bigger chest and was skinnier, with longer side bangs with lavender highlights in them.

"I'm so glad to see you!" said SunnE, smiling widely.

"We are too!" replied SeeWoo, hugging his cousin.

…

"Awesome, we're already lost." Said a girl. She had an average height and an olive skin, with bright and vibrant dark brown eyes. Her dark brown hair went past her shoulders and had a slight wave in them. She had a beauty mark on her left cheek and vas very curvy. She wore a white tank top with a caramel colored smiley face and a chocolate brown skirt. She also wore an old air force jacket of the same color that was open. She wore combat boots and earphones around her neck.

"Nah! We aren't lost! Don't worry, I'll find our room in no long!" a guy said, obviously her brother. He had the same olive skin and bright dark brown eyes, also being with an average height. His straight dark brown hair was almost falling down in his eyes, styled like Zuko in ATLA. He was lithe but muscular and he wore a white t-shirt with a chocolate brown smiley face in the middle and a caramel colored military uniform with the jacket open. He wore combat boots and earphones that hung around his neck.

"Face it: we are completely lost. And how would you even find our room if you never had come here?" replied the girl, sighing. Then, she saw a shadow from far. "Hey! You could you help us please?" she yelled, walking toward the shadow.

The girl turned to face them. She smiled. She had shoulder length, wavy scarlet locks. She was tall, flat chested and skinny. Her eyes were big and gold colored. She had a very athletic body type. She wore her hair with it mostly loose but parts of it divided into small pigtails on each side of her head. She also wore glasses. Her outfit consisted of a short, simple pink dress. She also wore white thigh highs, black combat boots, and an oil stained blue jacket.

"Could you help us to find our room please?" asked the first girl.

"It's what I'm trying to find. But we could search together. I'm Akami Ichihara." The girl answered.

"I'm Rascal and this is my sister River. Nice to meet you, Akami." Said Rascal. Akami nodded.

"Maybe we should find a Vocaloid or an Utauloids to show us the way." She said, the two others barely hearing her.

"Sure!" replied Rascal, smiling widely. "Let's find one!"


End file.
